


Darkness Across the Land

by outerealm



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark!Tony, Drug-Use, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has finally found the perfect man- the perfect man is trying to leave. He won't allow that.</p>
<p>*No archived warnings, but pay attention to tags please*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Across the Land

Bruce was perfect.

He really was- he could keep up with all of Tony’s explanations, helped him update the suit even though just two days ago he only had the roughest understanding how it worked (once Tony explained a third of it, the rest snapped into place for Bruce and it was hotter then hot) and he knew exactly how to patch Tony up.

So, perfect man right? 

The thing about perfect people is that they eventually wanted to leave. 

Tony wasn’t a nice person- he made sure that people were tethered to him in multiple ways. Rhodney was tied by shared experience, Pepper was tied by a relationship, and after that relationship ended she was tied by obligations and a business.

He didn’t feel bad about killing his uncle- the man was useless anyways. Tony could see how the public was acting, reacting- if Tony had kept on making weapons, then eventually they would’ve used those weapons against him. So, it was easy to use the excuse Obidiah had created for him to kill the man. 

And everyone called him a hero.

Tony smirked as he leaned back in his seat, watching as Bruce slipped past the doors lightly. Bruce was looking for his things, currently scattered across the Tower in a wide parabola designed to frustrate him enough to just give up. It was also built to eat up time while the chance of a plane ride out of Stark slowly dwindled away to nothing.

Bruce shot him a tiny little glare from where he had carefully re-gathered a few of his totems and charms, but it lacked any real bite to it. Bruce was just leaving for the show of it, not because he wanted too. 

Seriously, who’d want to go out among the desperate, smelly poor when they could stay in Stark Towers?

Tony collected his wine glass and Bruce’s cup of tea, pulling a long face at it. Quietly he slipped a small tablet into it. The pill wasn’t anything harmful- it just made people a little more malleable, a little more fogged where they thought. 

A little more willing to break down their barriers where sex was concerned.

Tony passed the cup to Bruce, who drank automatically, missing the way Tony’s lips curved in response, a slight darkening to his eyes. Bruce wasn’t leaving- he couldn’t leave. To do so would be an insult to both Tony and to Science- but mostly Tony.

Tony always got what he wanted in the end. (Except Yinsen, but Yinsen died because he refused Tony so he didn’t loose that much sleep over him)

Bruce set the cup down, looking around the room one last time. “Tony, where did you hide my clothing?”

Tony gave him the biggest eyes he could possibly pull, trying to copy Thor’s puppy-dog look. “Who, me?”

Bruce snorted, seeing right through him- yet another thing he found absolutely fascinating about the doctor. Bruce knew what he was capable of, but chose to trust him instead- or invite him to try to make him stay. 

Tony was always up for that challenge.

So he waited until Bruce had turned away, reaching up to pull something down before he positioned himself.

Bruce was just a few inches shorter then him, and fit perfectly within the circle of his arms as his right slid downwards, tickling at the pant’s hem, and his left hand drifting up to a certain bundle of nerves in the neck he knew would turn just about anyone on. 

Bruce moaned, low and breathy as he arched up against his hands, his own hands attempting to reach behind to touch Tony. One hand caught and tangled in Tony’s hand on the throat, the other weakly grabbed the wrist near his pants. “Tony, no.”

“No? That doesn’t feel like a no to me.” Tony nudged his hips forward, let Bruce feel the pent frustration, even as his right hand drifted down to press against Bruce’s slowly growing to life erection. 

“Tony-” 

Tony jerked sharply, cutting off whatever Bruce was about to say. The startled, shaky breath told him he had done his job quite well.

“Stay.” He whispered softly. “I have so many things I’d like to show you.”

Bruce laughed, trembling and shaking with need and want. “Do you say that to everyone?”

“No, just you.” He pressed lips to the back of the neck, where hair a touch too long tickled the back of the collar. “Stay. I can show you so much more.”

As he talked, he let one hand discreetly tug at the hem of the pants, promising him as much as Tony would give.

For a long few moments, a tense silence stretched out, Bruce struggling to think. Tony waited patiently- if Bruce resisted this, then it was fine. There was more then one way to reel in a fish, and never let it be said that Tony wasn’t good at what he did.

Then Bruce sighed, lightly, slowly, allowing his body to relax against Tony’s. 

A slow smirk crossed his face as he pressed lips against the gentle curve of the shoulder- he had won. He had won, and there was nothing Bruce could ever do against him. The Hulk was his to command, to use at his discretion as the most powerful weapon of them all.

He nipped lightly at an ear, felt the soft moan in the chest pressed against him. “Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

Bruce was _his_ now, body and soul.

-end-


End file.
